


A new bond

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Stiles' magic is calling out in pain. Derek wasn't sure why he could feel it but he could.





	A new bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21 - drain
> 
> I thought i would experiment with magical Stiles which is a trope I love.

Derek might be a supernatural creature himself but a lot of the rules of warlock magic escaped him. As a creature his magic was a natural one, made of earth and stone, rooted into the earth and the cycles of the moon. The magic that warlocks used was another thing entirely. It was energies and catalysts and light. He didn't understand the way it worked and that's how the warlocks liked it. 

Warlocks guarded their secrets with fierce and sometimes violent methods. Their societies were sacred to them and while they conducted their everyday lives the same way as everyone else there was always the part of them that kept to their society. Normally that didn't bother Derek, aside from random curiousity every now and then when Stiles made his regular trips to his societies gathering.

Now it seemed stupid, so fucking stupid. Derek could feeling the anger and the helplessness he felt mixing with the bile on his tongue as he watched Stiles' blood drip out on to the forest floor. The intense hoarding of knowledge, the secrecy meant nothing if it couldn't save Stiles. Stupid Stiles who didn't need to get involved in some dispute two territories over but went to help out another member of his society. 

Derek had known the Stiles had aligned his magic to the pack. He thought it was symbolic for the most part. A warlock pledging his magic to defend and protect the territory that he lived in. It wasn't until a sharp pain laced through him that he realised that it was more than that. 

The pain he could feel was reflected on the faces of other members of the pack. Derek hadn't known how he knew that this was Stiles, but it was suddenly like he could feel Stiles' magic. 

It felt like Stiles, which Derek thought was a very stupid thing to think. It was true though, despite the pain the magic was bouncing and moving, just like Stiles, tugging insistently at him until he gave in, ignored the shouts of his fellow pack members and ran out of the house, following the feeling. 

He ran for miles, through the streets and into the woods. Though dense thicket to pine and walnut, until he saw it. Stiles suspended in mid air, tendrils of magic weaving in and out of his body. Light and energy cutting through him. 

Derek ran towards Stiles smacking against an obstacle. There was no sign of a barrier but Derek pressed against something that looked like thin air only to be pushed back. 

Digging his feet into the ground Derek pushed harder against the barrier yelling Stiles' name. 

He could hear his pack screaming his name in the distance, hear the fear in their voices. Derek concentrated harder on Stiles' face ignoring how pale his face was, how it was tightened in pain. 

Derek could feel the throbbing of the energy of the barrier, how more energy was coming to push back against him. 

"Stop Derek" A voice came from behind him. A hand on his arm had him stepping back. His mother was standing next to him eyes wide, taking deep breaths. The rest of the pack was loitering a way off, staring at the man who was walking up to him. 

Derek had only seen this man a couple of times. Once, years ago, when he had swept into their town and recruited a seven year old Stiles into their society and took him off for training. 

Warlocks strong enough to be recruited and trained at such a young age were rare and Stiles' recruitment had caused such a stir. 

The only other time Derek had seen this man was when Stiles became a fully fledged member of the society and pledged his protection to the town. The society had arrived in town with pomp and ceremony and Stiles had stood at the centre tall and skinny and fidgeting with the sleeve of his too big robe. Stiles had looked both uncomfortable and proud in his robe, blushing whenever anyone referred to him as warlock. 

This man walked up to where Derek had been standing and ran a hand over the barrier. He stopped for a moment then turned and considered Derek. 

"The wards are feeding from Stiles, any push or disturbance of the barrier will take more of Stiles' magic draining him further."

"So how do we free him?"

Deaton turned back towards Stiles, "this spell is very clever, the wards create a protect sphere powered by the users magic. However it is very dangerous, it should only ever be used for a few minutes at a time otherwise the warlocks power can be drained completely from them, killing them".

Derek felt his eyes going wide and his heart beat increase, "what? kill him. why are we wasting time talking?"

"well that's the thing" Deaton gave Derek a quick glance "he should already be dead. If the length of time spent in the spell hadn't you pushing the barrier causing it to drain power from him faster definitely should have."

Deaton started walking round Stiles, right by where Derek thought the barrier should be. As he came back towards Derek, Deaton picked up a blade of grass and blew it at the barrier. The effect was immediate Stiles' body tensed up and the blood flowed faster onto ground. At the same time pain lanced through Derek's body. It was so bad it forced the air from his lung pushing him to his knees. 

"Interesting" Deaton's eyes were flicking between him and the pack. 

Once Derek had his breath back he looked up to find himself the only one on his knees. Other members of the pack looked varying shades of pale and his mother had sweat dripping off her forehead but no one had the reaction he did. 

Deaton reached out and a member of the pack handed him a bag. Deaton started going through its contents. "you know every time I think I get to the limit of Stiles' power he surprises me."

Derek raised his eyebrows at his mother who just shrugged.

"Pledging your magic to a pack or an area gives you a certain connection but it's mostly symbolic. However in very rare cases someone has both the will and the ability to actually bond."

"Bond?" Derek's mother was still standing next to him brows drawn close together.

"Yes bond" Deaton stood up holding a bowl in one hand and a jar in the other. "and a good thing too as it saved his life." 

Deaton held the bowl out "we passed a river can someone fill this with water please".

Laura grabbed the bowl and with a nod at Talia took off at a run back into the woods. 

"As I was saying, he had bonded with you and the land, it's channeling his magic and yours keeping him alive. We need to break the ward underneath him, the one carved on the ground that his blood is dripping on. That is what is causing this and the blood is feeding it. We need to break the pattern and that will break it."

"How do we pass the barrier?" Talia was looking on the ground where the barrier should be. 

"Another curious thing, Derek when you touched the barrier did it hurt?"

"No." 

Deaton hummed to himself. Derek found himself grinding his teeth. 

Everyone stood around in silence until they could hear Laura's footsteps rapidly approaching. She walked straight towards Deaton walking as fast as she could without spilling. Deaton took the water and handed it straight to Derek. He took the jar and poured a small handful of the powder inside into his palm. Deaton closed his eyes and muttered a few words to himself before pouring the powder into the water. 

"Stir the powder please Derek, until it has dissolved."

"What is this?" Derek questioned "how is this going to help Stiles?" 

Deaton stopped and tilted his head slightly "our secrets are protected. otherwise things like this" Deaton waved towards stiles "would happen more often." 

Derek took a deep breath and put his hand into the water and stirred gently. The powder at first gathered round his fingers then with a quick burst evenly dispersed in the water. 

Derek was sure that wasn't natural. He felt even more sure when he saw Deaton looking at his fingers intensely. More intensely then Derek was comfortable. 

A delicate cough from behind him broke Deaton's stare. He startled slightly before walking towards the barrier. 

Derek felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked up to find his mother next to him with Laura right next to her. She gave him a little nod and he slowly stood up legs wobbling slightly. 

Derek went and stood next to Deaton. "you will have to be fast" Derek nodded. "I mean it Derek there will be a window of a matter of seconds and you will need to move through the barrier and break the ward in those seconds. Do you understand". Derek nodded again. "I need to hear you say it Derek." 

"I understand." 

"Ok. when I say find where you get resistance, don't push just feel where it is. Find where that meets the ground. Dig into the earth a small trench and as you pour the water in push with all your strength. You will have a matter of sections to push to the ward. Run your claws through it and the ground beneath it that should break it."

"Should?" Laura's voice pitched very high.

Deaton ignored her keeping his focus on Derek. 

"Ready?"

Derek went forward holding his hand out until he felt a faint hint of the barrier. He dropped into a crouch and touched the ground where he felt the barrier. 

"Remember Derek" Deaton's voice "seconds".

Derek took another deep breath and then scoped out earth next to the barrier. He then slowly poured the water in. As he did he felt the barrier soften, he sprung forward feeling the barrier bend around him while it dug in cutting into his skin all over his body. He could feel his blood running down his body onto the ground. He felt the pain stabbing him all over. Nevertheless he pressed forward using all this strength to push forward. 

He could feel a scream being torn from his throat as he reached forward claws unsheathed to rake them through the earth. For a moment as he felt the earth move through his fingers he could smell Stiles' blood strong and fresh. Then he was flung back through the air slamming him into the ground far from Stiles. 

For a few moment the sky was spinning and his ears rung. Slowly he could focus and he saw Laura running towards him eyes wide face grey. She crashed to the ground next to him and grabbed him close. 

"Are you ok?" 

Derek coughed slightly at the air being squeezed out of him but managed to get his arms round her. 

"Did it work?" Laura huffed slightly "well did it?"

"Yes idiot" Laura let him go and helped him stand. As he stood he felt the ground tilt beneath him and he stumbled into Laura's arms. She moved around him until she was standing under his arm supporting him. Laura slowly turned Derek back towards where Deaton and their mother were crouched on the ground. 

Derek and Laura moved slowly towards Stiles to see Talia lift Stiles into a seated position. He seemed awake but pale. Pain etched clearly on his face. They couldn't hear what was said until they were close enough for Talia and Deaton to turn at look at Derek. 

"A remarkable bond indeed" Deaton said in a flat tone, one that had Talia narrowing her eyes at him. But Derek didn't care because Stiles was looking at him eyes twinkling. 

"Indeed" confirmed Stiles.


End file.
